


【盾叉】Points of Authority

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯成了九头蛇队长，第一件事就是霸占好兄弟的情人布洛克·朗姆洛……





	【盾叉】Points of Authority

**Author's Note:**

> 严重黑化蛇队×叉（慎入），隐冬叉  
> 预警：NC-17，BDSM

黑麦威士忌，被现代人所抛弃了的美酒佳酿，只有上世纪的老家伙会喜欢。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯喜欢，绝不仅仅是因为他就来自上个世纪，而是他深爱这种辛辣刺激的口感，粗糙且霸道……  
“Cap，这次洗脑可能不彻底……”穿着白大褂的研究员，打断了史蒂夫的思绪。  
史蒂夫放下酒杯，他背对着那人，透过落地窗向外望，“那就再洗。洗到彻底为止。”  
“是。”  
史蒂夫已经计算不清这种对话进行过几次了，他不在乎。他甚至把巴基·巴恩斯折磨致死，九头蛇的超级士兵有他史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个就够了。但，他知道这是借口，为的就是布洛克·朗姆洛，交叉骨，红骷髅左膀右臂，模仿大师弟子，冬日战士管理员，神盾局九头蛇双料特战队长……名号太多，史蒂夫不确定自己手头的档案是否记录了全部，毕竟据他所知的，最起码还有一个——冬兵的婊子。  
即使朗姆洛对此表示无所谓，但还是让史蒂夫感到不悦，爆棚的四倍嫉妒心让九头蛇队长活活将昔日好友折磨致死。所有人都知道史蒂夫对于朗姆洛有种莫名的偏执，甚至可以说是弱点。他的思绪再次被打断，因为这时朗姆洛被抬进了办公室——属于九头蛇队长的办公室。  
黑发男人安静的躺在沙发上，额上蒙着一层冷汗，刚洗完脑的他脸色苍白得比纸好不到哪去。史蒂夫耐心地帮他擦拭额上的冷汗，指尖磨蹭着黑发男人的胡渣，眉眼，想象着那双淡琥珀色眼眸。史蒂夫就那么盯着朗姆洛，直到他缓缓转醒过来，“嗨……甜心。想不想爹地？”  
每次都是这句话，两人交换了一个吻。之后，朗姆洛就非常不客气的给自己倒了杯黑麦威士忌，顺便嫌弃了一下口感不好。  
“那你觉得什么口感好，爹地？”史蒂夫坐在办公椅里，朗姆洛把文件往旁边一拨，就那么大大咧咧地往办公桌上一坐。  
他轻抚着史蒂夫那头打理地一丝不苟的金发，抬手脱掉了紧身黑色T恤，“牛奶？你觉得怎么样？”  
“脱光，交叉带留着。”史蒂夫面无表情，直接给了朗姆洛命令。  
他不再是那个听到脏话会说“language”，看到非礼勿视还能发表长篇阔论的教育当事人，cosplay游戏结束了。  
You live what you learn.  
刚洗过脑的朗姆洛很听话，他用最快的速度脱得只剩交叉带和皮靴，坐到史蒂夫大腿上。朗姆洛的的体脂含量只有7%，但这身材让史蒂夫格外着迷，无论是亲吻它，还是让它伤痕累累。  
“躺到办公桌上，把腿分开。”史蒂夫继续他的命令，朗姆洛非常服从，乖得不可思议，但史蒂夫喜欢，偶尔装乖巧隐藏内心的野性，多么辣的表现。打开抽屉取出一根尺寸惊人的电动按摩棒，递到朗姆洛嘴边，后者不需要任何指示就开始舔舐那个柱体，直到它完全湿润了。在后穴未经润滑的情况下，被那根按摩棒完全贯穿，并不是件容易的事，但史蒂夫似乎不准备就这么放过朗姆洛。事实上，疼痛让朗姆洛兴奋，就像鲜血让史蒂夫兴奋一样，弄伤弄痛朗姆洛，成了两人的情趣。鲜血充当了润滑，史蒂夫伸出舌头舔舐着那因疼痛而紧绷的穴口褶皱，“放轻松。”将电动按摩棒完全埋入体内，史蒂夫才松了手，“我有个会，你自己玩。”  
“那爹地的牛奶呢？”朗姆洛一把揪住了史蒂夫的领口，把他拖了过来，他一口咬住了史蒂夫的唇，直到尝到了鲜血的味道，“Worth it！”  
“你自找的。”史蒂夫笑了，他伸手抚摸着朗姆洛的发，“你说我该怎么处罚你？”  
“哦！拜托！操得三天下不了床？还是戴着跳蛋训练新兵？”朗姆洛夹着后穴里的巨物，从办公桌上蹦下来，“那简直是奖励。”  
“很好，我们来点新的。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，伸手把朗姆洛的交叉带调得更紧，绷得整个胸都挺立了起来，乳头被戴上电击乳夹，前端被套上锁精环，“现在，跪下，你知道接下来你该做什么。”  
朗姆洛对此没有异议，他没有反抗，跪到办公桌下，把史蒂夫的家伙从裤链里掏出来，那庞然大物还未苏醒，软软地贴在史蒂夫小腹上。朗姆洛很擅长口活，事实上刚进九头蛇的时候，有不少不知好歹的混蛋觊觎把家伙塞进朗姆洛嘴里，得到的报应就是被朗姆洛一口咬断，吐出来塞进那些狗杂种嘴里。但，这是史蒂夫。朗姆洛才舍不得咬断这个大宝贝，现在他只是不痛不痒地从头舔到尾，含住底下的囊袋吸吮，发出色情的声音。  
史蒂夫抚着朗姆洛那梳成背头的发，“别急，待会我在这得开会，你知道超级士兵没不应期吧……”  
朗姆洛心中咯噔一下，感觉下颌关节炎都要犯了，他相信史蒂夫绝对会命令他为他舔上两小时，哦！拿超级士兵的精液当晚餐？哦！这他妈的太棒了！即使在心中吐槽了一番，朗姆洛还是笑了笑，一脸享受地舔着史蒂夫的屌，想象那是根巨大的棒棒糖，而即将迎接朗姆洛的时候跪在这舔上两小时。  
“我又不是禽兽。”史蒂夫给朗姆洛递了草莓味的可食用润滑剂和两大瓶矿泉水，“只喝牛奶你半夜会饿的！”  
那真是他妈的太好了！史蒂夫这个切开黑，果真准备让老子喝他的精液当晚餐！朗姆洛还能怎么办？忍着别呻吟出声，还有把史蒂夫射出的每一滴精液都吞下去。史蒂夫一只手搁在办公桌上，手里把玩电击乳夹的遥控器，以一分钟两次地频率刺激着朗姆洛的乳尖；另一只手轻抚着朗姆洛的黑发，时不时将朗姆洛的头狠狠地按向自己的下体。后穴里震动个不停地电动按摩棒，再加上自己直挺挺立着，却得不到发泄的下体，朗姆洛觉得今天自己差不多玩完了。  
事实证明，九头蛇队长真的让交叉骨跪那给他舔了两小时，下颌酸的不像自己的，朗姆洛第一次体会到口交怎么这么累。  
等会议结束，九头蛇高层散尽，史蒂夫才让朗姆洛停下，快速撸动，射了他一整脸。朗姆洛被揪了起来，就连一个吻，都让他觉得下巴酸痛难耐。  
“去房间等我。”  
史蒂夫的房间是办公室里的套房，连接着一间卧室和一间朗姆洛专用的调教室，有着各种各样的玩具。每个月朗姆洛都会被拖去重新洗脑，然后在开会的时候给史蒂夫口，再被整整调教三天……这不是秘密，高层们都习以为常，朗姆洛毕竟是枚好棋子，曾经是红骷髅的，现在是史蒂夫的。于是，布洛克·朗姆洛有了新外号——美国队长的婊子，哦！不对！是九头蛇队长的。  
当然也不少人劝过史蒂夫，你控制不住布洛克·朗姆洛，为什么不直接杀了他？  
不舍得。史蒂夫不舍得杀了他。  
但，那又是为什么呢？  
史蒂夫不知道，他想得到那个答案。但又逃避现实的不想得到。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，把朗姆洛面朝下绑在了床上。不为其他，仅仅是朗姆洛适合被绑上，那结实的身躯适合被留下各种痕迹。全身赤裸，四肢固定在床的死角，后穴依旧插着电动按摩棒，前端还箍着锁精环。那因为长年锻炼，而浑圆挺翘的臀部，看着特别诱人，就算有四倍忍耐力，还是让史蒂夫不住伸手去抚摸。高频的嗡鸣声几乎微不可闻，但超级士兵的四倍听觉让他听得清清楚楚，史蒂夫无法抑制的想象捅进那穴口的紧致感。  
刚开了两小时会，史蒂夫几乎没有心情陪朗姆洛好好来上一发。正好下午刚洗完脑的朗姆洛需要休息，史蒂夫就让他休息——以一个非常色情的姿势，史蒂夫对此很满意。  
倒上一杯黑麦威士忌，加一块冰，史蒂夫就那么坐在沙发上，看着朗姆洛的睡颜。黑发男人睡觉一向不安分，动来动去，在床上堪比打仗，绑着也好，看他挣扎也是个不错的选择。史蒂夫还在装美国队长那会儿，和朗姆洛的第一次，被折腾了一夜，而这家伙还毫无知觉。  
朗姆洛长得相当不错，史蒂夫看过他的档案。刚进九头蛇的时候，才十六七岁，没有胡子，拍证件照还会笑——笑得傻了吧唧的，剃着个小平头。而之后神盾局的特工证件照上，朗姆洛已经有了胡渣，黑发也已经抓成背头，这时候他已经不笑了，带着种禁欲的感觉，让人有种想把他操得发丝凌乱不堪的冲动。史蒂夫那时已经看过了朗姆洛的档案，要控制九头蛇，他需要人手，而控制了一整支特战队，外加九头蛇资产的布洛克·朗姆洛，成了最佳选择。于是，“美国队长”在被黑寡妇介绍了n次对象之后，终于装出了一副害羞的模样，红着脸说心里有人了，眼睛还偷瞄了眼，不远处叼着烟和罗林斯开怀大笑的朗姆洛。黑寡妇立马会意，不出几天，这事传遍了整个神盾局。朗姆洛无奈地来找史蒂夫摊牌，两人聊着聊着，就这么聊到床上去了。两人就这么做了几个月的炮友，直到电梯事件爆发，朗姆洛在完全震惊中与近十个人交手，史蒂夫就那么撑着电梯栏杆站着看。朗姆洛已经缓过劲来了，他一下子明白，这不是神盾局与九头蛇的争斗，是九头蛇内部矛盾，史蒂夫是只装得像金毛狗的死腹黑。  
史蒂夫没理会倒了满电梯的特工，反而悠闲地看着手持电棍的朗姆洛，“在我们开始之前，还有人想退出吗？”  
朗姆洛的黑发因为刚才的打斗而散乱，额前有一小缕发脱离了发胶的制约，让这个体脂含量只有7%的男人，看起来性感了不少。  
“Cap，我只想告诉你，这不是私人恩怨！”  
朗姆洛扑上来，直截了当地给了史蒂夫三电棍。要不是超级士兵血清，史蒂夫早就倒下了。史蒂夫暴揍了朗姆洛一顿，黑发男人的眼眶裂了，鲜血染尽了大半边脸，却更显得诱人——朗姆洛适合见血，这是史蒂夫给他下的定义。之后，史蒂夫当着朗姆洛的面，杀了皮尔斯，卸了冬兵的机械臂，拿烙铁对着朗姆洛那张帅脸，要求朗姆洛屈服。然而，被扒得只剩胸前交叉带的朗姆洛只是冷笑，“杀了我。”史蒂夫不舍得，他把烙铁丢一边，下令让人以冬日战士的标准，给朗姆洛洗脑，一个月一次。其他时候，他还是特战队长，一切待遇照旧。  
“史蒂夫……”  
朗姆洛的声音让史蒂夫回了神，伸手揉了揉男人的发，“难受？”  
黑发男人摇了摇头，呻吟了一声。两人从来没有所谓的安全词，朗姆洛很能忍，电棍捅入体内，直到电流使他失禁，甚至击晕，都不见他哼上一声。对于从小吃尽苦头的朗姆洛来说，他几乎分不清疼痛感和快感，史蒂夫这些恶趣味对他来说是一种别样的情趣。  
“爹地饿了。”朗姆洛就那么慵懒地趴在那，没吃晚饭又消耗大量体力，朗姆洛这时候已经饿得前胸贴后背了。史蒂夫给他热了杯牛奶，烤了几片面包。朗姆洛的手被解开了，腿还被大大分开，朗姆洛没有抱怨，乖乖趴在枕头上，享用大概只能算是夜宵的食物。吃完了，朗姆洛就开始讨烟。  
“你知道的，你没有抽烟的资格。”史蒂夫抚上了朗姆洛那肌肉结实的臀部，“你该拿什么换？”话音未落，就赏了那挺翘的臀部一巴掌，一个明显的巴掌印就这么留在了因为长年不见阳光的臀部上，朗姆洛闷哼了一声，尾音都带着愉悦，“All yours, cap…”  
双手再次被绑了回去，双腿被折叠捆绑，朗姆洛眯着眼等待史蒂夫的入侵，然而迎来地却是狠狠地一鞭子。分成几股的皮鞭，分散了力道，但在超级士兵手中，仍是在朗姆洛背上留下了几道红痕。  
朗姆洛发出了一声不可抑制地呻吟，嘴上也不得闲，“怎么？你也没吃晚餐吗，甜心？”  
等史蒂夫打累了，朗姆洛的背部已经布满红痕，就连臀部都几乎被打肿了。拔掉电动按摩棒丢地上，史蒂夫摘掉那锁精环的同时，狠狠地贯穿了朗姆洛，也不管他受不受得了，就开始了活塞运动。已经有几分微肿的后穴，酸胀难耐，但朗姆洛还是在痛感中找到了快感。也不知道被操晕几次，几乎射不出东西的下体疼得厉害，反正到最后朗姆洛都会完全失去知觉，又被史蒂夫绑回床上。说朗姆洛是九头蛇队长的婊子？还不如说是性奴，朗姆洛苦笑着，再次晕了过去……  
等朗姆洛醒来的时候，发现手脚的束缚都被解开了，而史蒂夫早已经不在房间里，床头柜上搁着一包未拆封的烟。揉了揉太阳穴，朗姆洛伸手把还留在后穴里的按摩棒揪出来，随手丢地上。朗姆洛一瘸一拐地去了浴室，昨晚的纵欲，让他今天腰酸得不像自己的，臀部布满了青紫的痕迹，后穴肿得别说清理，连进入都疼。等换上特战队队服，对着镜子用发胶抓好头发，朗姆洛又折回房间把那包烟带上，才慢悠悠地晃进了史蒂夫的办公室。  
“醒了？”史蒂夫埋头于文件中，只是面无表情的下命令，“过来。”朗姆洛也没有怨言，乖乖就走了过去，史蒂夫想把他拉到腿上，朗姆洛却拒绝了。金发男人那双湛蓝的眸子微眯，闪过了一丝不悦。  
朗姆洛也不当回事，随手拿了史蒂夫的酒杯，“爹地今天打死不坐下，都是你这逼崽子干的好事，老子现在整个屁股都是淤青的！腰上还有你的手印……”  
史蒂夫被逗乐了，他伸手拍了把朗姆洛的臀，还顺势捏了一把，在朗姆洛爆出“fuck”的时候，把他的衣服从裤子里揪出来，“转过去。”  
朗姆洛那没有肌肉结实的窄腰上，果然留着两个明显的青紫的手印。史蒂夫“噗呲”一声，笑了，“有任务给你。带特战队去。今晚我房里报道。”  
朗姆洛似乎对此相当满意，就那么当着史蒂夫面，解开腰带把上衣掖回去，史蒂夫也坐在那一把将朗姆洛搂过去，在他裆上落下一吻，起身帮朗姆洛戴上那标志性的交叉带。拉开抽屉把之前缴了的枪，都帮朗姆洛佩戴好。就在朗姆洛扣上手把的那一刻，史蒂夫把他拖了回来，舔着黑发男人的耳垂，手还顺带摸了把他的裆部，满意地看到男人的裆部的突起愈发明显，这才放过了他。  
于是朗姆洛只能顶着欲火，上了昆式飞行器，在罗林斯欲言又止的神情中，踹了他一脚，并威胁他“你他妈的再盯着老子裆，老子就他妈的阉了你！”很好，所有人都低下头，再也不敢看队长一眼了。  
任务还算简单，甚至不需要朗姆洛出面，罗林斯带一队人马就把神盾局的安全屋一锅端了。回程的路上，朗姆洛真的站不住了，找了个舒服的角落窝着，罗林斯凑过来递烟，“队长，你还不准备和cap坦白？”朗姆洛一个眼刀甩了过去，他做了个把嘴拉上拉链的手势，用口型说着“监听器”。  
当然，这事没有就这么翻篇，朗姆洛回到基地的时候，史蒂夫已经在办公室里等他了。金发男人站在床边，手里是一杯黑麦威士忌，这表示九头蛇队长现在非常不悦。朗姆洛看出了不对，但还是装作没事人似的，他给自己倒了杯酒，照旧嫌弃不好喝，说要史蒂夫去见识下什么是好酒……  
“坦白什么？”史蒂夫转过身，那逐渐转绿的眼眸透着极度愤怒，手中的酒杯被捏得粉碎。  
朗姆洛没有接话，赶紧放下酒杯，走过去拉住史蒂夫的手，想为他检查伤势。没想到史蒂夫却甩开了他，反手赏了朗姆洛一巴掌，“说。坦白什么？不要让我说第三遍。你知道后果。”  
朗姆洛的嘴角破了，他舔掉了血，站在原地，笑了。似乎早已准备好这次对话，朗姆洛满不在乎地开了口，“洗脑对我没用，模仿大师的功劳。我记得所有事。”朗姆洛揪过史蒂夫的手为他包扎，“包括你杀了红骷髅，杀了皮尔斯，杀了……冬兵……”  
“你……恨我吗？”史蒂夫的声音颤抖了，九头蛇队长无所畏惧，他几十年的生命里从没如此恐惧过。  
朗姆洛笑了，他凑了过来，和史蒂夫接吻，“是啊，我最辈子最恨的就该是你了吧……”  
史蒂夫愣住了，他猛地推开了朗姆洛，“你走吧，没有人敢拦你。”  
朗姆洛神情复杂地看了史蒂夫一眼，摔门而去。  
史蒂夫第一次感到如此的无力，他瘫坐在地上，泪水滑落仍不自知。似乎所有的努力都是白费的，史蒂夫都不敢想朗姆洛是怎么能在被仇人近乎强奸的情况下，还能笑得出来。  
他该恨的，他是该恨的。杀了冬日战士的那一刻，史蒂夫就知道朗姆洛注定恨他，但他不得不这么做——死到临头，冬兵还在求他放过朗姆洛……史蒂夫这辈子都没那么羡慕过巴恩斯，就连七十年前，巴恩斯一个微笑就能把女孩哄上床，都没让他羡慕过……  
为什么掉下悬崖列车的不是我？  
为什么九头蛇最为重要的资产不是我？  
为什么陪我度过几十年的是寒冰，而你却有朗姆洛温暖的躯体？  
史蒂夫不可抑制地想象，朗姆洛那体脂含量只有7%的精壮身躯，刀削般的面容，看起来糙地不行胡茬，还有额前落下的一缕发丝……  
“哦……看看你，可怜的小家伙，都哭了呢！”朗姆洛的声音从头顶响起，他单膝跪地，抱住了史蒂夫，“没有爹地你可怎么办啊……”  
“你……不是走了吗？”史蒂夫用手背胡乱抹掉了泪水，“怎么回来了？”  
“门禁时间到了，不回来去哪？”朗姆洛站了起来，拍了拍那肥大的裤子，“来吧！试试爹地给你带了什么……”朗姆洛扬了扬手中的玻璃酒瓶，丢了一块冰进酒杯，倒了一杯，递给史蒂夫，“ 大摩50年威士忌，1920年被蒸馏出来，正好是你出生的那年。老冰棍，你绝对会喜欢的！”  
史蒂夫一把掀翻了那酒杯，在朗姆洛发出“嗨！你浪费了几百美金！”的惊呼中，吻住了他。  
“为什么？”这么没头没尾地一句，把朗姆洛问懵了。“为什么还回来？你不恨我吗？”史蒂夫近乎痛苦地抱住了朗姆洛，似乎下一秒就会失去一般。  
“我说恨你，你就信？”朗姆洛被逗乐了，“我说操你，你让爹地操吗？你看过我的档案，我也看过，上头没多少好话。但你应该知道我就没个正行，十句话有五句是真的就不错了。”把史蒂夫抱进怀里，揉了揉那头金发，“听着，爹地不会离开你的。就算没有洗脑，没有把我调教成性奴，我都不会走的……”  
“那巴基……”  
史蒂夫咬唇，下一秒就被朗姆洛扣着下巴，松开了。  
“他爱过你，”朗姆洛无所谓地笑了笑，“你不弄死他，我也会弄死他。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，问道，“这句是真的？”  
“假的。”朗姆洛耸了耸肩，“但我会弄死他是真的，他的超级士兵血清快过期了，没有任何补救方法，他会在顷刻间衰老，短时间内被血清的副作用反噬致死。我都和他说好了，只要那一天到了，就送他一颗子弹。早死早超生，挺好的。”  
“……”史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，又开了口，“如果我也到了那一天？”  
“我会亲手杀了你，一枪爆头，你甚至不会感到痛。”朗姆洛用食指和拇指比出枪的姿势，发出了“砰”地声音。  
“那真是谢谢你了。”  
“不客气，爹地这么爱你。”

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
You like to think you're never wrong  
You live what you learn  
You want to act like you're someone  
You live what you learn  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You live what you learn  
You want to share what you've been through You live what you learn

告别了一个月一次的洗脑，朗姆洛神清气爽，即使朗姆洛有受虐倾向，也不代表被过度的电流刺激会舒服。  
朗姆洛出完任务回基地，就接到了史蒂夫要求立马汇报工作的命令。他也没多想，带着罗林斯和几个特战队队员，一路说着荤段子，嘻嘻哈哈地往史蒂夫的办公室去了。然而，一打开门，朗姆洛就笑不出来了……  
史蒂夫跪在办公桌前，裸着上身，双手被绑在背后，本就波涛汹涌的胸肌被粗麻绳勒得呼之欲出，那本该打理得一丝不苟的金发，散乱不堪。不可忽视地还有被顺带绑在背后的盾牌，颈上戴着项圈，还有史蒂夫那粉嫩的唇上，叼着的皮鞭，漂亮的湛蓝眼眸装得楚楚可怜。  
朗姆洛顿时下身一紧，在他扑上去之前，他想到了点别的——那几个特战队队员，吓得目瞪口呆，朗姆洛一瞬间恼羞成怒，“操！看什么看？！滚！都给老子滚出去！”  
罗林斯也立马拿出了副队长的风范，就近踹了一个队员的屁股，“赶紧滚！麻溜点！”  
“还有你！”朗姆洛接过史蒂夫叼着的皮鞭，赏了罗林斯一鞭，“滚！要不然老子抽你！”  
史蒂夫歪着头，看朗姆洛在门上挂了个牌，还仔仔细细锁上了门，这才说道，“All yours, daddy…”


End file.
